


Redirected Desire

by WrongRemedy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Masterpiece verse, Multi, Name Calling, Partner Swapping, SfY verse, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Alexander wake up to find themselves in an unfamiliar apartment. When the owners of said apartment turn out to look like them, things get a little out of control.</p><p>(I promise this is not nearly as crack-like as it sounds).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redirected Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilingsarah10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/gifts).



> The specific versions of these characters are George and Alex from smilingsarah10’s Sweet for You, and Benny and Usnavi from my Waste Time with a Masterpiece. The events of this story are totally separate from and will not have any impact on the main timeline of either of those universes, it’s just something she and I started discussing over text that I then felt the need to actually write. Reading both of those stories would help immensely in understanding the dynamics of each couple’s specific relationship, as well as their lives in general, but the brief rundown is as follows.
> 
> SfY: George is a 45 year old United States Senator and Alex is a 21 year old pre-law student. George is Alex’s sugar daddy/boyfriend and they met through a dating app developed by Martha, George’s ex-wife and now good friend. Their dynamic extends outside of the bedroom and into their daily lives.
> 
> Masterpiece: Benny and Usnavi are a year or so removed from the events of the musical (and in this story, another year or so past Masterpiece). Benny is pursuing his business degree and Usnavi still has the store. At time of this story they are around 25 years old and living together, and in a consistent D/s dynamic in the bedroom, though not really as a “lifestyle.” 
> 
> Just as a heads up: every character in this story gets at least one point of view section. I did not forget about George and Usnavi, they are very present in the latter part of the story. You just gotta #WaitForIt, Benny and Alex wouldn’t shut up. 
> 
> Title taken from "Sense of Humor" by Darren Hayes.

Alex wakes feeling like he’s surrounded by a soft wind; a breeze breathing across his face, ruffling the fine pieces of hair that have come loose from his ponytail, gliding across the bare skin of his arms and cutting through the fabric of his thin t-shirt. He can feel George solid underneath him, can tell that they’re still on the couch where they’d fallen asleep after watching a movie in the early evening on a lazy day off. George is warm where the shifting air is cool, and Alex burrows into him a little, hoping the heat off George’s body will be enough to counteract the chill without Alex having to get up and find a blanket. George shifts and grumbles a little wordless sound, squeezing Alex tighter with one broad arm.

“Alex?” George murmurs sleepily, and Alex hums in response. “’S freezing, Bee. Did you turn the air up?”

“No,” Alex responds, burying his face in against George’s neck. “Don’t wanna get up to get a blanket,” he says, sounding a little petulent even to his own ears. George sighs and nudges him a little, probably getting ready to tell him to do it anyway, but then Alex feels George’s whole body tense underneath him, his hand stilling where it had been rubbing gently up and down Alex’s back.

“Bee,” George whispers, sounding urgent.

“What, Daddy?” Alex murmurs, lazy. It’s not like he’s going to freeze to death, he’ll get the blanket in a minute.

“ _Alexander_ ,” George says, a little louder, a little more panicked, starting to sit up with Alex still draped over top of him. Alex makes noises of protest for a second before he opens his eyes, blinking around sleepily to see…a living room that doesn’t belong to them.

_Wait. What the hell?_

“What—” Alex starts, and gets cut off by George shushing him. He notes distantly that as soon as he opened his eyes, the temperature in the room seemed to even out all at once to a comfortable level. He looks to George with wide eyes. “George, what the fuck is going on?”

“I don’t know,” George responds, looking around the room with a furrowed brow. “I don’t know, I can’t…” he trails off, and Alex can tell that he’s frustrated at not being able to come up with an explanation in the first few seconds. “We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

Alex opens his mouth to ask how exactly George plans to do that, but before he can say anything another sleepy-sounding voice carries through from another room somewhere.

“Benny?” the voice asks, sounding confused. “Where’re you going?”

“Thought I heard voices,” yet another voice responds.

“Voices?” the first person asks, nervous now. “What do you mean?”

“Shhh,” the other says, “I’ll take care of it. You stay here.”

Footsteps start to echo towards the living room, and George and Alex both stand up from the couch, George moving Alex around to stand behind him so that George’s large frame is effectively blocking Alex from whoever is about to come looking for them. The overhead light flips on abruptly, harshly, illuminating a man in a faded, sleeveless New York Yankees shirt and grey sweatpants, holding a baseball bat on the other side of the room. Alex peers around George to get a look at him. The guy is tall, light skinned, fairly muscular, and has curly hair. The guy also, Alex realizes abruptly, looks freakishly like George. Albeit a 20 years younger George with _hair_ , weird; but yeah, this dude could be a professional impersonator or something, he looks that much like George. They all stare at each other in silence for what feels like a very long time before the Yankees guy speaks.

“What…the…fuck?” he asks, and, yeah, Alex thinks. That basically sums it up.

George isn’t moving, might not even be breathing with how still he’s standing, so Alex takes the initiative and steps forward around him, shaking off George’s hand when it darts out to grab his arm. When Alex steps further into view, George’s look-alike’s eyes get even wider for some reason that Alex isn’t going to question at the moment.

“Okay, I know this seems weird,” Alex starts, and George 2.0 — Benny, Alex suddenly remembers the other voice saying, the guy’s name must be Benny — laughs disbelievingly. “Understatement of the century,” he agrees, voice a little frantic. He _sounds_ like George too, Alex realizes. He turns back to look at George.

“Did you, like, have a kid you forgot to tell me about or something? Is this your son?”

“Alex, don’t be ridiculous!” George exclaims, at the same time that Benny yelps, “What the fuck?”

Alex shrugs. “Hey, worth asking. I mean, look at him. He looks exactly like you. You if you were my age, I mean.”

“You’re definitely younger than me,” Benny says, sounding completely sure about it. Alex crosses his arms and frowns a little.

“And how would you know?” he asks challengly, raising an eyebrow.

“Because—” Benny starts, finally lowering the baseball bat and setting it on the floor. Whatever he’s planning to say next is cut off by footsteps from the hall and the other voice from earlier calling out.

“Benny?”

Alex sees Benny glance towards the hall and swallow. “In here, Usnavi,” he calls out, darting a look over at Alex and George again like they might have disappeared. Benny stares at the owner of the disembodied voice as he comes into view, obviously waiting for the moment when he notices that something strange is happening.

“What’s going on? Is somebody—” The other man comes into the room in a white tanktop and blue boxer shorts, rubbing his eyes. His voice trails off when he looks up at George and Alex. The new guy — Usnavi; Alex read an article once about immigrant families from the Caribbean naming their kids that at weirdly high rates after seeing “US Navy” written on ships as they came in, that must be what happened with this dude— his eyes widen far enough that Alex thinks they might actually pop out of his skull, and Alex can’t even blame him, he totally understands the feeling because holy fucking shit, the dude is _him_ , in an even more obvious way than the resemblence between Benny and George. Him with short hair, and maybe 3 or 4 years older, which, Alex realizes, must have been why Benny looked at him in such shock and how he knew Alex was younger than him. Alex kind of feels like he might faint.

“Well,” George says. He places a heavy hand on Alex’s shoulder and Alex leans into it, grateful for the chance to let it steady him in the face of whatever the hell is going on here. “I’d say we all have a lot to talk about, wouldn’t you boys?”

Benny and Usnavi blink dumbly at them for a second before Benny reaches out and pulls Usnavi up to wrap his arms around him protectively.

“I—” Usnavi says, looking up at Benny, who nods down at him almost imperceptively. “Yeah, I’d say you’re right,” Usnavi agrees.

Alex takes a deep breath. Alright. Talking he can do.

—

Benny might, possibly, maybe, be panicking just the slightest bit.

There are two dudes in his living room that look exactly like him and his boyfriend. Except the one who looks like Usnavi is clearly a few years younger than them, and the one who looks like him is clearly _more_ than a few years older than them, and Benny seriously has absolutely no idea what the fuck is going on.

“Okay,” says the guy who looks like him, sitting down on the far end of the couch and pulling the guy who looks like Usnavi down to sit as close to him as possible without actually having him on his lap.

Benny and Usnavi follow suit, mirroring their position on the other end of the couch.

“I think,” the guy who looks like him continues, “that introductions are in order. We heard your names — Benny and Usnavi, is that right?” They nod, and the man nods back, businesslike, important-seeming. “Good. Well, I’m George Washington, and this is Alexander Hamilton.”

The guy gestures between himself and the one who looks like Usnavi, and Benny’s brain kind of short circuits. “Uhhh…” he says stupidly, not really sure how to respond to that. Luckily, Usnavi is almost never short on words.

“Like the Founding Fathers?” he asks, and George and Alexander share a look that makes it seem as though they’re questioning Usnavi’s sanity.

“No…” Alexander says, drawing the word out like he’s talking to someone particularly dense. “Like the United States Senator and the pre-law student.”

Usnavi laughs a little hysterically, and Benny makes a noise that sounds like he’s choking.

“What?” Alexander asks, mouth drawing up like he suspects he’s being mocked. “What’s funny here?”

“Okay,” Usnavi says, still laughing. “Here? In this universe or whatever? George Washington was the first President of the United States, and Alexander Hamilton was his Treasury Secretary. Hamilton’s museum is like two miles away from here.”

“I have a museum?” Alexander asks excitedly, perking up.

“Not you, Bee,” George chides him gently. Benny makes a mental note to ask about that nickname at some point. “Some other version of you.”

Benny snorts. “Uh, looks like _we’re_ the other version of you. ‘Cuz, uh, hold on a minute…” he jogs down the hallway, back into the master bedroom and grabs his wallet off the top of the dresser, rifling through it and taking out a couple of bills. He returns to the living room, handing the $1 to George and the $10 to Alexander before he sits back down. “Those dudes?” he continues, settling in behind Usnavi, “Look nothing like y’all.”

“Ah,” George says shortly, looking extremely uncomfortable. Benny presses his smile against Usnavi’s shoulder to keep from laughing out loud.

“I’m kinda hot,” Alexander says, shoving the $10 at George. George sighs and rolls his eyes but looks at the portrait of Hamilton approvingly while Alexander examines the $1. “You’re kinda…not,” Alexander proclaims. “Huh. Didn’t think there was a universe where you weren’t sexy.”

“Well now we know,” George says mildly, taking both bills and laying them on the coffee table. Benny can’t help it this time, he laughs out loud. Usnavi is laughing too, and when Benny looks up, George and Alexander are both smiling.

 _They’re beautiful_ , he thinks before his brain grinds to a halt. _Wait, what?_ They look like him and Usnavi, that shouldn’t be the type of thought going through his head. But now that it’s come through, he really can’t come up with a way to contradict it. They _are_ beautiful, next to each other and individually. He wonders if that’s how other people see him and Usnavi. He clears his throat.

“So, um, I’ve noticed you calling Alexander ‘Bee’?” he throws out, looking for a way to distract himself from the decidedly weird place his mind was starting to wander. 

“It’s Alex,” Alexander corrects, with a hint of a smirk at Benny that has Usnavi pressing back against him a little, like he’s reminding Benny of his presence. Benny presses a kiss to the back of Usnavi’s head, but doesn’t look away from Alex. George clears his throat, startling both Benny and Alex to attention. Benny hopes his blush isn’t as obvious as Alex’s is.

“I call him Bee as a shortened form of ‘baby boy.’ One that we can use in more public settings,” George explains, expression calm but with a hint of challenge in his eyes, like he’s daring them to shame him for what he’s saying.

“Haven’t called me baby boy in a while though, have you, Daddy?” Alex asks mischievously, turning his head to smile up at George, who returns and expression of fond exasperation. Benny feels Usnavi shifting against him at that title, hears Usnavi’s sharp intake of breath that goes completely in tandem with his own.

“Behave, little one,” George says pointedly, arching an eyebrow. Alex looks at least mildly chastised, though he’s still smirking a little when he turns back to face them.

Benny’s trying desperately to form some sort of appropriate response to all of that when Usnavi leans forward just a little, abruptly, and blurts out quickly, “baby boy is what Benny calls me, too.”

Benny looks down at Usnavi in disbelief, though not in displeasure, and Usnavi looks back up at him, biting his lip like he’s trying to decide if saying that was a bad idea or not. Across from them, Alex laughs delightedly.

“And what do you call him, Usnavi?” George asks, voice so low and deep that even Benny shivers. Damn, is that how he sounds when he goes into his low range? _No wonder Navi falls apart for that_ , he thinks.

Usnavi sucks in a breath and stutters, seemingly unable to answer George’s question. Benny takes pity on him.

“Sir,” he says, looking down at Usnavi. He injects the word with as much authority as he can, wanting to match George, somehow. He looks up, catches first Alex’s eyes, and then George’s. “He calls me Sir.”

George nods, the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He looks impressed, Benny thinks. He’s glad to see that.

“Sir,” Alex breathes, almost like he doesn’t mean to. His eyes are glued to Benny. “That’s a good one.”

With Alex’s gaze on him and his title coming out of Alex’s mouth, Benny is very aware that his dick is starting to fill out. He realizes too late that Usnavi will be able to feel it, the way they’re pressed together on their end of the couch. He can’t tell for sure because he’s wearing jeans, but he thinks Alex might be having a similar issue. Suddenly, he knows how this is going to turn out.

“Usnavi,” Benny murmurs, leaning down to nip at Usnavi’s earlobe. “Call him Daddy,” he whispers into Usnavi’s ear, unknowing and uncaring of whether or not the command is loud enough to carry over to Alex and George.

“What?” Usnavi asks, breathless. Benny slides a hand across Usnavi’s thigh to cup him through his boxers, finding him half-hard as well. Benny gives him a squeeze before he lets go, sits back and nudges Usnavi forward encouragingly. “You heard me, go on,” he says, and Usnavi nods, breathing out a harsh, steadying breath.

“Alex,” he murmurs, and Benny’s brow furrows a little. He told him to address George. “Switch me places, please,” Usnavi continues, shy. Benny breathes out a sigh of relief, followed by a proud smile. That’s his obedient boy.

“With _pleasure_ ,” Alex responds gleefully, and with just a little bit of shuffling, Benny finds himself with a lapful of Alex, who grins at him as he straddles him. “Well hello there, Sir,” Alex greets, waggling his eyebrows on the title.

“Hush,” Benny commands, harsher than he normally is with Usnavi, though it seems to do the trick with Alex.

He looks over Alex’s shoulder once Alex quiets, and drinks in the sight of George sprawling back a little on the couch, opening his legs a little wider, one arm on the arm of the couch and one draped over the back. His posture is open and welcoming, but domineering and possessive too. He looks like he feels entitled to take up as much space as he wants, and like he wants Usnavi to join him there. Usnavi does, mirroring Alex by crawling into George’s lap and straddling him. Unlike Benny, who had grabbed hold of Alex’s hips as soon as he’d come over, George makes no move to touch Usnavi; just lets Usnavi make himself comfortable and smiles at him.

Benny waits, barely breathiing as Usnavi places his hands on George’s chest.

“Hi, Daddy,” Usnavi greets, barely audible but so, so sweet.

Benny and Alex both groan, and Usnavi looks back at them over his shoulder, looking embarrassed. George reaches out a hand and places it on Usnavi’s cheek, turning him back to face him again. “Hi, little one,” he says, smiling, and Benny has enough time to notices that Usnavi’s hips start to hitch just slightly against George’s at that before Alex blocks his line of sight.

“Hi,” Alex says, cheeky. He reaches up at pets his hands through Benny’s hair, tilting his head a little like he’s intrigued by it. _Makes sense_ , he figures, _George doesn’t have any._ “Remember me?” Alex continues, “Alexander? The one who’s sitting in your lap?”

Benny’s hands squeeze compulsively at Alex’s wiggling hips, and he hears an amused snort from George. He looks over in time to see George lift his mouth off of Usnavi’s neck, leaving, damn, one hell of a red patch that will probably turn into one hell of a hickey in his wake. George smirks at him and inclines his head towards Alex.

“Be careful how much you let him mouth off,” George warns him. “He can be a handful.” Benny watches as George nips that same spot on Usnavi’s neck again, then turns Usnavi’s head to start working on the other side.

Alex runs his hands over Benny’s bare arms, squeezing his biceps and licking his lips appreciatively. “Oh, don’t listen to him,” Alex practically purrs, voice and demeanor syrupy-sweet, and almost assuredly a total act. “I’m sure you’re _more_ than capable of putting me in my place, Sir.”

Alex flashes Benny a wicked grin, moving his hands down to shove up under the hem of Benny’s t-shirt and trace over his abs. Benny grabs his wrists in a tight grip, squeezing hard enough for the suggestion of a bruise, if not the real thing. “Your _place_ is starting to look like over my knee, baby boy,” he tells him pointedly, and Alex’s breath hitches before he catches himself and smiles again, deceptively sweet.

“You wanna do that here, in front of them?” Alex asks quietly, voice teasing, inclining his head towards the other end of the couch. Benny looks over and sees George with his hand under Usnavi’s chin, tilting Usnavi’s head up so he can kiss him deeply. Usnavi looks totally lost in it, gorgeous, and Benny is struck again with the question of whether he and Usnavi look like that. If they do, he’s definitely going to have to suggest they record themselves at some point. In his lap, Alex shifts restlessly, and Benny tears his attention away from the others to look back at him. Alex leans down so that his mouth is hovering just above Benny’s. “Or,” Alex says, continuing his question, “do you want to take me to your bedroom where you can really wreck me? Huh?”

Benny lets out a growl he didn’t even know he was capable of producing and grips Alex tight as he stands up. Alex, to his credit, gets with the program immediately, wrapping his legs around Benny’s waist and his arms around his neck, hanging on tight. He’s light, even lighter than Usnavi, maybe, though the slight difference in their ages isn’t enough to really affect their relative sizes.

“Master bedroom,” Benny says shortly in George and Usnavi’s direction. George looks up from where he’s leaving a trail of hickies all across the top of Usnavi’s chest above his tanktop and nods at Benny, acknowledging.

Benny doesn’t waste any more time after that, carries Alex down the hall like it’s nothing, animal instincts growing stronger with every step he takes. Alex is _bratty_ where Usnavi is sweet; he goes down fighting where Usnavi revels in the fall. Benny loves how good Usnavi is for him, but he can’t deny to himself that the challenge Alex presents is one he’s more than excited to tackle. They make it to the bedroom and Benny kicks the door shut behind them with a resounding slam. Time to see what Alex is made of.

—

Alex is fairly certain he’s having the most vivid wet dream of his life, but that’s more than okay with him. Whether Benny is real or just a figment of his imagination doesn’t really matter to Alex one bit when he’s carrying him into his bedroom and kicking the door closed, arms and hands strong enough that Alex doesn’t even feel shaky for a second even with the shift in Benny’s balance.

“Those are some impressive muscles you’ve got there, Sir,” Alex compliments, tightening his arms and legs a little.

“You like ‘em, baby boy?” Benny asks, walking them towards the bed, and there’s no smugness about the question, he asks like it’s casual even though Alex finds the phrasing stupidly hot.

“Mmm, yes Sir,” Alex purrs, and then yelps when he’s basically tossed onto the bed. He looks up to see Benny smirking above him. Alex makes a pouty face, and Benny responds with a cool, arched eyebrow that’s so much like the expression George always gives him when he pouts that Alex almost starts laughing. He fights the reaction down in favor of leaning back on the bed on his elbows, spreading his legs. “So,” he says, wicked and musing, “what do you want to do with me, Sir? You got me on your bed, you wanna stuff me full now? Would you rather my mouth or my ass?” Alex looks away, tilting his head as though he’s in deep thought. “Hmm. See, with my mouth you could come all over my face, which would be _awesome_ , but I bet you could _really_ wreck my ass.” He clicks his tongue and looks back at Benny, lifts a shoulder in a little shrug. “Either way sounds perfect to me, honestly.”

“You got a safeword?” Benny asks, eyes narrowed.

“Oh!” Alex says. “Yeah, it’s ‘parliament.’ Nothing less sexy than British politics.” He laughs, skating a hand down over his own chest, down to cup himself through his jeans. He needs some friction, and Benny’s just standing there asking him questions rather than actually _doing_ anything, so Alex is perfectly ready to take matters into his own hands, quite literally.

“Use it if you need to,” Benny says. Alex looks up to snap a smart-ass comment about the fact that he’ll never have to use it if Benny isn’t going to even touch him, but before he can, Benny smacks him across the face.

Alex reels a little, mouth falling open. He’s more than fine with the pain level, Benny clearly knows how to regulate his own strength and George has given him much harder. But he reacts to the shock, not expecting that particular reaction from Benny.

“Get your hand off your fucking dick,” Benny commands, and Alex’s hand moves back to the bed immediately. Benny reaches out again, traces his hand gently over the side of Alex’s face that he just hit, and Alex only gets to lean into it for a fraction of a second before it’s gone and Benny lays a swift smack to the other cheek. Both sides of his face are tingling a little now and he fucking loves it. “That one was for rambling earlier,” Benny informs him. “Seems to me you don’t know how to keep your mouth shut unless somebody makes you. That about right, baby boy?”

 _Oh, now we’re getting somewhere_ , Alex thinks happily. Outwardly, he schools his expression into one of faux-innocence. “I don’t mean to, Sir. You’re just so sexy I can’t help but get overwhelmed by the possibilities.”

“Ooh, good try,” Benny says, sounding almost genuinely impressed. “But maybe if you weren’t such a desperate little slut you’d remember that I already told you my plan.”

Alex has to stop himself from moaning outright. “The spanking,” he says on a gasp, and Benny nods.

“That’s right, baby boy. So strip.”

Alex scrambles to comply, getting his jeans, underwear, and t-shirt off as quickly as possible. Benny removes his own shirt but leaves his sweatpants on, and Alex practically feels himself start actually drooling at Benny’s abs. George is broad and strong and his chest and stomach are still firm to the touch and Alex could basically write whole novels about how sexy he finds them, but there’s definitely something to be said for the sheer level of definition on Benny’s abdomen. Alex wonders if George was already this buff at 25 or if it came later, then shakes the thought from his head so he can focus on Benny.

“Gonna take me over your knee, Sir?” he asks, sitting up on his knees on the bed and biting his lip at Benny in what George has told him time and time again is a very enticing way. “Gonna lay me over you so I can get some friction on your lap while you make my ass all red?”

Benny’s smile looks predatory, and Alex is a little scared and a lot excited. “Nope,” Benny says. “Get on your hands and knees. Point your ass towards me.”

“But—” Alex starts, and Benny interrupts him to bark “now!” leaving Alex no choice other than to obey, though he whines a little while he gets into position. As soon as he’s there he feels Benny move forward and start palming his ass. He pushes back into it, gambling on whether or not Benny will punish him for it.

“Stop moving,” Benny snaps. _Guess that answers that_. “You know why I’m doing it like this, baby boy?” Benny asks, and Alex shakes his head.

“No Sir, why?” he asks. He can almost hear the smirk in Benny’s voice when he responds.

“Because you asked me to do it the other way, and misbehaving whores don’t get to choose their own punishments.”

Alex does moan at that, can’t help himself, and Benny chuckles. “Count them” he says. “There won’t be that many.”

Alex starts to ask why, to tell him that he can take as many as Benny wants him to, but thinks better of it. He’s already pushed quite a bit, he can be good for at least a little bit now. “Yes Sir,” he says instead, and Benny doesn’t waste another second before laying into him.

Almost immediately, Alex understands why he’s not going to get a large number of hits. Benny lays into him at full strength immediately, no warm up at all. Every smack is hard and heavy, enough that Alex imagines having trouble sitting for days basically from the word go. He counts through gritted teeth, tries not to tense up and make it worse for himself. It stings bright and sharp at first and then dull, like someone pressing on a hickey. After he counts the tenth strike he feels Benny move away, and Alex gasps, breathing hard at the reprieve.

When Benny comes back, Alex hears and feels the soft thunk of something hitting the bed near his feet. He turns his head to look but Benny grabs his ponytail and drags his head back to keep him in place. “ _Fuck_ ,” Alex spits, and Benny hums.

“This is convenient,” Benny says, tugging on Alex’s hair again. “Really a shame that Navi’s never tried this look.”

“You wanna talk about your boyfriend,” Alex gasps out, feeling firey again now that they’re just chatting. “Or do you wanna fuck me?”

Benny growls at that, grabbing a fistful of Alex’s hair around the ponytail and shoving his face down so that Alex’s cheek and shoulders are pressed to the bedsheets while his hips and ass are still in the air. “I’d like to do both, actually,” Benny tells him. “But I can settle for just this for now.”

Benny’s hands move away from him and Alex maintains his position, keeping as still as he can while he waits. It’s only a second before Alex feels two broad, slicked fingers teasing at his entrance, and he lets himself moan so that he doesn’t press back against it and get himself in even more trouble.

“Gonna open you up rough,” Benny says. “Just enough so I can get my dick in you. Since you can’t be good for me, I don’t see any reason why I should have to be nice to you, huh?”

“No,” Alex whispers, too overwhelmed to make it into a full sentence because _goddamn_.”

“No what, baby boy?” Benny asks, a hint of genuine concern creeping into his voice even though Alex hasn’t used his word.” Alex licks his lips and raises his voice a little.

“No, I don’t think you should have to be nice to me either, Sir.” Alex closes his eyes after he says it, listening to and reveling in the hitch in Benny’s breathing.

“Alright then,” Benny says, and with that he shoves two lube-slicked fingers into Alex’s ass at once, and Alex turns his head and bites down on the comforter to keep from outright yelling.

The stretch burns like a motherfucker, which Alex was expecting. He’s taken two fingers right away before, and size-and-shape-wise Benny’s hands are identical to George’s, though Benny’s palms are calloused in a few places where George’s have always been smooth, at least for as long as Alex has known him. The difference is in the way he’s being handled. George will fingerfuck him thoroughly, methodically; all patience where Alex is all desperation. Benny is a different story. Benny’s moving just as quickly as Alex normally does; thrusting his fingers in sharp and shallow, stretching him abruptly and with no particular rhythm. At some point he adds a third finger and Alex almost bites his damn tongue off. Sometimes he hits Alex’s prostate and other times he doesn’t, and it’s obvious that he doesn’t particularly care one way or the other. It’s like he said – he’s getting Alex ready to take his dick; nothing more, nothing less. Alex feels like a toy, like an object Benny’s just dealing with so he can use him for his pleasure. Alex is fucking breathless, and his dick is so, so hard.

After God only knows how long, during which Alex sees stars and tries not to forget himself and press back, Benny pulls his fingers out roughly. Benny moves away from the bed and every part of Alex’s brain screams at him to reach back and push his own fingers into himself to make up for the loss, but he knows that would lead to trouble so he tries his best to tamp down on the urge. He can’t entirely let go of it, though, and his mouth starts running off again without his permission.

“God, _hurry_ , please. I’m about to start fucking myself over here. Need you inside me, need you to split me open, want you to fucking _ruin_ me.”

“You’re a needy little bitch, aren’t you, baby boy?” Benny’s voice asks, still from _across the fucking room_ , seriously? Alex is going to die.

“Yes,” Alex confirms, and it comes out sharper than he intended, more annoyance than agreement. “I’m fucking needy, I’m mouthy, I’m a goddamn brat. But if your cock is like the rest of you and built exactly like George’s, you might be able to fuck that out of me.”

Benny returns and slaps his ass a few more times, hard hits like before, one on each cheek. Alex grunts and rocks forward with the force, then moves quickly to obey when Benny tells him to get on his back. “Wanna watch that pretty mouth while I fuck you,” Benny tells him.

“You had me facing away from you as soon as we got in here,” Alex says once he arranges himself with his head on the pillows. He looks up at Benny challengingly as Benny climbs onto the bed and, oh, hey, Benny must have went away to take his sweatpants off and find a condom earlier because he’s got one on all of a sudden, cool. “How the hell would you know if my mouth looks pretty when I’m getting fucked, huh?”

Benny gives him a disbelieving look and then suddenly dives down to kiss him hard, not pulling away until Alex’s mouth has been thoroughly claimed. Benny smiles as he touches a thumb to the center of Alex’s lower lip. His expression is equal parts fond and amused, which throws Alex off a little until he hears Benny’s response.

“I know it’ll be pretty,” he tells Alex, voice a low rumble. “Because it looks just like Usnavi’s. You’re not the only one fucking someone who looks exactly like your boyfriend, remember?”

“Oh,” Alex says, _right_. “Wonder how he’s doing right now, actually. _God_ I bet Daddy’s really working him over.” Alex’s eyes go a little hazy as he imagines it, and Benny’s voice is like a whipcrack as he snaps his fingers in front of Alex’s face to draw him out of the fantasy.

“Hey. Am I gonna have to smack you again?” Benny asks. Alex shakes his head and arches his hips up to rub his dick against whatever part of Benny he can reach. Benny reaches down and pins Alex’s hips to the bed, keeps holding him there until Alex stops squirming and then says, “good boy” before he lifts Alex’s whole lower body up all at once and gets Alex’s legs over his shoulders.

Benny reaches down and presses two fingers into Alex again, quickly, like he’s just checking to make sure the stretch is still there, and then before Alex can do much more than draw a breath, Benny lines up and thrusts into him, sharp. Alex cries out, and Benny says, “that’s right, scream for me, baby boy,” and just goes for it. He pounds into Alex hard and relentless and over and over again. It’s exactly like when he fingered him; all about Benny and what feels good for him. Alex is just the receptacle here, and all he can do is lay back and clench up because he thrills at the way it makes Benny hiss when he tightens around his dick, and pray and pray and pray that Benny’s going to let him fucking come soon, because if he doesn’t, Alex’s dick might seriously, actually explode.

“Fuck, Sir, are you gonna let me come?” he asks, breath knocked out of him on every one of Benny’s thrusts, staring up at Benny with pleading eyes.

“Depends,” Benny pants. “You gonna ask nicely? ‘Cuz I’m not in the business of passing out free orgasms to bratty little boys with no manners.”

Goddamn, forget asking permission, Alex is going to come _right the fuck now_ if Benny keeps talking to him like that. But he keeps himself together through sheer force of will and starts begging, dropping “please” and “Sir” and “need” all over the place until Benny quickens his pace even more and growls, “you have until I come, after that you lose the chance. Touch yourself.”

Alex groans out a heartfelt “thank you, Sir” and reaches for his dick, slides a thumb over the head where he’s been desperately leaking for what seems like forever but has in all actuality probably not been long at all, especially not compared to how long George makes him wait on the regular. He moans at the feeling of his own hand on himself, brings his hand up to his mouth to lick the taste of himself off and get his palm wet to make the slide even easier. He looks up from sucking on his own fingers at the sound of Benny drawing out an “ahhh, _fuck_ ” – sees Benny’s gaze glued to Alex’s mouth. Alex smirks and starts to make a show of it, but Benny shakes his head.

“Better not waste your time if you wanna get off, baby boy,” Benny reminds him. Alex shoves his hand back down between them and jerks himself off as fast as he can handle. He makes his grip so tight it borders on painful, loving the edge it provides and how it matches the intensity of Benny’s bed-shaking thrusts.

Alex feels himself getting close to the edge at almost exactly the same time that Benny grits out a warning of “get on with it, baby, I ain’t gonna last.” Alex redoubles his efforts and loses himself in it until he finally, finally feels it, and he comes practically screaming, less than a minute before Benny stills inside him and groans. Benny shrugs Alex’s legs off of his shoulders and lets them fall, pulls out, and wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand before taking the condom off and crossing to the other side of the room to throw it away. Alex slumps back against the pillows on the far edge of the bed, panting. Benny leaves the room and Alex waits him out. Distantly he thinks he hears muffled voices – George and Usnavi in the spare bedroom he and Benny had passed on their way down the hall. He shakes his head and grins at the ceiling, and then Benny is coming back to bed, crawling in from the foot to put himself on the side closest to the wall. He’s got a washcloth and he wipes them both down with it, tosses it off the edge of the bed before settling himself down and just staring at Alex.

“Well,” Benny says, reaching out and stroking a hand down Alex’s arm. “That was, uh. Interesting.”

Alex snorts. “I’m guessing that was new for you?” he ventures, scooting a little closer to Benny, who drapes an arm over Alex’s stomach.

“Pretty new, yeah,” Benny admits, almost laughing. “Usnavi’s…well, he goes down without a fight, I’ll say that.”

Benny looks fond as he says it, love clearly shining in his eyes, and Alex’s heart warms. He smiles. “I’d say based on that look that it works pretty well for you that way, yeah?” he asks. Benny nods.

“Yeah,” he agrees quietly. “He’s a good boy.”

“I’m still working on that one,” Alex says slyly, and Benny laughs outright.

“I could tell,” Benny says. Alex snuggles in against him a little more. It seems to have gone quiet in the other room, and Alex yawns.

“Think they’ll be coming in here soon?” he asks. “’Cuz, I mean, this is nice and everything, and the sex was _phenomenal_ , major props to you there, but honestly I’m already starting to miss George.”

Benny’s arm squeezes around him, comforting. “I know what you mean. I’m sure they’ll be in here in a minute.”

Alex yawns again and closes his eyes. “Well, wake me up when they get here,” he mumbles. Benny promises he will, and soon after that Alex is fast asleep.

—

Usnavi thought he’d gotten past the point of his life where he was shy in the face of sex. He and Benny worked through all of that in their first month of dating, and ever since then it’s been smooth sailing for them – figuring out everything the other person likes, getting their dynamic on track both in and out of the bedroom, and now it’s been over a year and they live together and it feels like it’s been a very long time since Usnavi found himself feeling tongue-tied in a sexual setting. Sitting on George’s lap right now, he realizes there’s a whole well of nervousness he’s barely even begun to tap into yet.

He’s still not entirely convinced he isn’t hallucinating or dreaming. Benny leaving bed to investigate voices in their apartment had been scary, hearing Benny having a non-confrontational sounding conversation with said voices had been confusing, and emerging from the bedroom to discover that the owners of the voices were some kind of weird alternate-universe versions of themselves had been surreal. But none of that had had anything at all on the strangeness of the fact that they somehow went from discussing the fact that these guys are apparent reincarnations of founding fathers to pairing off with them to have sex. But Benny and Alex had clearly been interested in each other immediately, and Usnavi had to admit that his mouth had gone dry and his pulse had quickened the longer he stared at George.

And so here they are, with Benny having carried Alex down the hallway to the master bedroom and Usnavi on George’s lap. George is wearing black slacks and a white button-up shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. It reminds Usnavi of the outfit Benny used to wear when he worked for Rosarios, and the sight of it on George, who looks like Benny aged up a couple of decades, is decidedly doing very interesting things to Usnavi’s brain and also his dick. George has his hands at Usnavi’s chest, playing with his nipples through the thin material of his tanktop. George’s touch is steady and slow, ratcheting Usnavi’s sensitivity up with every movement, and when Usnavi grinds down against George involuntarily, he can feel that George is also turned on, which he finds gratifying, but that still doesn’t fix the fact that he can’t seem to _talk_ , he’s flustered in a way that he hasn’t been with Benny in a long while, so he’s stuck to gasps and quiet little moans while George has marked him up and kissed him deep, and he’s sticking to the same now that George is doing his level best to make sure that Usnavi’s nipples are as sensitive as possible. When Usnavi lets out a louder-than-usual whimper, George quirks him a smile.

“Yeah,” George says, approving. “Does it feel good, little one?”

Usnavi swallows and nods, feeling the blush on his cheeks like a fire. George clicks his tongue, shaking his head a little. “Aw, no, little one. I want you to let me hear it, yeah? Can you do that for me?”

He takes one hand away from Usnavi’s chest to trace a thumb over his lips. Usnavi’s mouth drops open and he stutters out a few incoherent syllables, helpless in the face of George’s smooth voice and powerful gaze. _Okay_ , he thinks, _get it together, de la Vega. You got over this once, you can do it again. He even looks like Benny, you can do this. Talk to him. Give him what he wants._

“Yes,” Usnavi says, nodding, and he’s proud of the fact that it comes out at a normal volume, not on a whisper or a murmur. George gives him a small smile at the response, but raises an eyebrow.

“Good boy,” he praises, and Usnavi ducks his head a little. George’s hands move to Usnavi’s hips and pull him even closer towards George’s body until they’re pressed flush against one another, and George gets his mouth next to Usnavi’s ear. “But what’s my name?” George asks, voice quiet and so, so deep – that same deep register that Benny hits when he really wants to drive Usnavi crazy.

“Uh,” Usnavi stutters, brain feeling off-line. “George?”

George chuckles and bites at Usnavi’s earlobe. Usnavi whimpers. “Yes, that’s true,” he agrees. “But what are you supposed to call me, little one?”

Usnavi feels like his face might actually catch on fire if he blushes any harder, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he chokes out, “Daddy.”

“ _That’s_ right,” George says, kissing Usnavi briefly on the mouth in reward. Before Usnavi really wants him to he’s pulling back from the kiss, which gives him the chance to just look at Usnavi’s embarrassed expression for a second. “Hey, it’s okay,” he soothes, running his hands up and down Usnavi’s sides. “It gets easier to say it, I promise. And I think, based on your reaction when Alexander said it, that you want to. You’re just unsure. Is that right?”

Usnavi startles at the fact that George had apparently been watching him closely enough earlier to pick up on his reaction to Alex’s words, and nods sheepishly in response to George’s question.

“I’ll make you a deal, huh? I won’t push the name, won’t call myself that and won’t be disappointed in you if you don’t use it. But if it’s anything you’re interested in, if it comes into your head to call me that, I don’t want you to fight it. I want to hear you say it whenever you’re truly feeling it. Does that sound reasonable?”

 _Leave it to a politician to phrase a kink negotiation like a business deal_ , Usnavi thinks wildly. Out loud he nods and says “yes.” He takes a deep breath and looks George in the eyes as he repeats, “yes, Daddy.”

George gifts him with a beautiful smile at that, and, inexplicably, kisses him on the forehead. Usnavi isn’t sure what to make of that, but he doesn’t get too long to question it before George is leveling him with a somewhat serious look. “Do you have a safeword, little one?” he asks, and Usnavi nods.

“Yep, it’s ‘oubliette’.” George raises an eyebrow. “I really like the movie Labyrinth,” Usnavi explains, shrugging, and George shakes his head fondly.

“Alexander likes that one too. Something about David Bowie in those tight pants, he always says.”

Usnavi laughs. “I mean, I always liked it for the music, but to each their own.”

George is the one laughing at that, and Usnavi feels so relieved all of a sudden that he’s almost bowled over by it. _I can do this_ , he realizes. _I can let this guy take me to bed and call him Daddy or anything else. He’s sweet and normal, even beside the fact that he looks like Benny. I can totally do this._

“Um,” Usnavi says, biting his lip but pushing forward, relying on his relatively recently-built-up confidence. “Benny took Alex to our bedroom, but we do have a spare. And there’s extra condoms and lube in the bathroom right across the hall from the bedrooms. Just in case you were wondering.” He trails off and fights against the urge to look down and away from George’s face.

“Well then I think we’d better put those to good use, don’t you, little one?”

Usnavi nods, realizing a beat too late that he didn’t respond verbally, though George seems not to notice or mind as he shifts to sit forward a little on the couch with Usnavi still in his lap.

“Alright now,” George says with an air of announcement. “Your boyfriend might be twenty years behind me, young man, but I think I can still manage to carry you down that hallway.”

“Do you carry Alex?” Usnavi asks, preemptively tightening his arms and legs around George’s neck and waist in anticipation.

“I do,” George nods, then chuckles. “Sometimes over my shoulder kicking and screaming because he can’t behave, but somehow I don’t think that will be a problem with you, sweet boy.”

He gives Usnavi a wink as he says it, and Usnavi ducks his head, blushing. “Alright,” George says, “up we go.” And with that he stands up from the couch and carries Usnavi down the hall in the same way that Benny had carried Alex only a few minutes before. The spare bedroom is before the master bedroom in the hallway, the door standing wide open where the other room is closed. George carries Usnavi in and places him gently down on the bed, kissing him briefly before stepping back.

“I’m going to go get those things you mentioned from the bathroom, little one,” George says. “By the time I get back, I’d like you to be out of those clothes and on your hands and knees on the bed for me, okay?”

“I can do that,” Usnavi says, smiling as he stands up to start taking his shirt off. George says “good boy” before he leaves the room and goes across the hall, and the praise shivers through Usnavi as he hurries to get out of his boxers and into position on the bed. He’s unsure of how far up the bed to move – it depends on what exactly George has in mind, he supposes, and he decides that the best course of action is to keep his ass near the foot of the bed and he can always scoot up further if George wants to join him. When George comes back in the room, Usnavi doesn’t even try to turn his head, just keeps his eyes down on a spot on the comforter and tries to hold still while he listens to George approach him. He hears the muffled sound of the lube and condom hitting the bed, and then George has one hand threading softly through his hair and one gliding down his back and over his side, like he’s a cat being petted. He kind of does feel like purring at the touches, so he thinks the metaphor probably isn’t off by much.

“You’re such a good boy,” George praises, and Usnavi glows with pride. “Take directions so well,” George continues, touches never stopping. “Obey so sweetly.” He almost sounds awed as he says it. His hands move down to squeeze at Usnavi’s ass, broad palms spanning over his cheeks. Usnavi whimpers but doesn’t push back into it, though it takes all of his strength and concentration and he can feel his muscles shaking with the effort. George must notice this because he comments, “you’re so _responsive_ , little one” and as he lets the fingers of one hand brush just lightly against Usnavi’s hole he murmurs, “I’d love to see how sensitive I can get you.”

Usnavi isn’t sure exactly what he means by that, but whatever it is he’s sure it’s going to be awesome, so he just nods his head, hoping to convey how willing he is to let George do just that.

“I’m going to redden this cute little ass up,” George tells him. “Would you like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Usnavi says immediately, the title falling out of his mouth almost without him thinking about it. _Wow, guess it does get easier_.

“You don’t need to count,” George tells him, and then hits each of his asscheeks in turn with a relatively soft smack. He keeps going, never upping the pressure or the speed, just continuing at a moderate pace with the same almost-gentle blows, right and then left, over and over and over again. It takes a while for the heat to start blooming under Usnavi’s skin, and then a while longer for the ache and the higher sensitivity level to kick in. Usnavi has no idea how long it takes before each blow starts to sting even though George hasn’t altered his intensity in the slightest, but he completely understands what George meant about seeing how sensitive he could get him because he feels like even after this is over, he’ll be able to feel it with every shift. His brain is mostly sensation and the pleasant, fuzzy white noise of his own particular version of subspace, and it takes him a moment to react when he realizes the spankings have stopped and George’s hands are no longer on him.

Usnavi opens his eyes - _when did I close them?_ \- and swallows down the swiftly rising panic at the lack of contact.

“Daddy?” He breathes out, voice small and shaky. “George?”

“Shh, I’m right here, little one,” George says from close behind him, and Usnavi breathes a sigh of relief. He feels George’s left hand settle on his asscheek, the skin red and hot and sensitive beneath the press of it, and then he feels one slick finger teasing at his entrace.

“Please,” he says immediately, “please, Daddy, I want to feel it.”

“Oh, you sweet, precious little thing,” George breathes out, and immediately one of his fingers is pressing in deep and slow. He starts moving immediately, don’t tease Usnavi with it, but he does keep his pace measured and leisurely, the same way he had with the spanking. Usnavi keeps still and revels in it, the easy slide and the lack of stretch and burn that comes with only one and no desperation, not yet. After a while he feels another fingertip teasing at his rim and whimpers, wanting to feel fuller.

“Another, please, Daddy?” he begs, and George presses a kiss to the small of his back before pulling the first finger out and pressing back in with two.

“Anything for a boy that asks so nicely,” he says, and sets up the same calculated slide as before, this time stretching Usnavi slightly as he goes. Usnavi can feel himself opening up in the slightest little increments, the muscles throughout his body loosening as he relaxes under George’s careful attention. He feels almost sleepy, even though he’s still completely turned on, and he starts to sway forward a little before catching himself and managing to keep upright. George’s movements still for a fraction of a second before his free hand comes up to grip Usnavi lightly by the back of the neck.

“You can lay your head and shoulders down on the bed if you need to, little one,” George tells him, pressing down lightly to guide him into it. “As long as you keep your sweet little ass in the air for me, alright?”

Usnavi answers with little more than an “mmm” sound, though he is actually very grateful as he follows the instruction and lets the top half of his body rest for a bit. Almost as soon as he’s settled into the new position, George works a third finger into him, and that gets Usnavi’s brain kicking back into gear long enough to actually speak. “Ah, thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, little one,” George replies warmly, and proceeds to continue opening Usnavi up at that same ridiculously regulated pace, stretching him thoroughly. Usnavi’s sensitivity is ratcheting up again, and he’s feeling every slow drag of George’s fingers in and out of him at what feels like a micro-level. He can feel himself floating, getting senseless and strung out, and he doesn’t even recognize that the mumbling voice he’s hearing is his own until George asks, “what’s that, sweetheart?”

It takes Usnavi a long few seconds to cut through the pleasant haze in his brain and figure out what he said, let alone repeat it. When he finds it, his voice comes out lazy and sleepy, though at a normal volume this time. “I want it to be your cock now, Daddy,” he says, and George’s fingers drag back out of him immediately, catching a little on the rim and making color burst in between the fog in Usnavi’s head.

“Lay down on your back for me, little one,” George instructs quietly. Usnavi crawls up to the top of the bed and turns over, head on the pillows as he looks down at the foot where George is standing. He’s taken his shirt off at some point already, probably when he went to get the lube and condom from the bathroom, and now he reaches down to undo his slacks and shove them off along with his underwear. Usnavi feels almost breathless looking at him once he’s completely naked because _God, if that’s what Benny’s gonna look like in 20 years I’m marrying him **yesterday**_. George is broad shoulders, strong chest and arms, thick thighs and a beautiful dick, and he may not have the lean definition to his muscles that Benny does, but that is more than okay.

“You’re gorgeous,” Usnavi murmurs, and George looks up at him swiftly, as though the comment suprises him.

“Thank you,” George says quietly. “So are you.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Usnavi says, looking George right in the face. A hungry look comes into George’s eyes at that, and he breathes out heavily as he reaches down to the bed for the condom packet. Usnavi watches him open the foil and roll it on, wishing he could crawl over to the other side of the bed and do it for him, but staying in place because he knows he’s where George told him to be. George pours a little excess lube into his hand and slicks it over himself, then joins Usnavi on the bed and reaches down to slide two fingers back in, testing the stretch. Usnavi cants his hips up into the touch, and George places a gentle hand on his hipbone to press him back down.

“Sorry, Daddy, I’m just so—”

“Shh, I know, little one. No need to apologize. You’re so sweet.”

Usnavi whimpers as George keeps slowly stretching him for a few more seconds, and then his fingers are leaving and his hands are shifting and he’s moving closer so that he’s hovering over Usnavi, filling his vision with George’s beautiful, smooth skin. Usnavi becomes abruptly fascinated with George’s upper arm, unmarked where he’s used to seeing Benny’s tattoos. The difference is strangely compelling, and Usnavi’s hand settles there as George looks down at him.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” George asks, and Usnavi nods. George reaches down to coax Usnavi’s legs up and around his waist, lifting his bottom half up slighly for a better angle, and then he’s lining himself up and pressing in slowly, filling Usnavi in short increments that leave him gasping and aching to just have George buried in him already. By the time George finally bottoms out and is pressed balls-deep into him, Usnavi feels tears tracking down the sides of his face. George stills inside him and reaches a hand up to swipe at them. “Oh, darling boy,” George murmurs. “Are you okay?”

“Fine, I’m fine, Daddy,” Usnavi answers, reaching up to rub at his eyes. “Just a little overwhelmed. Want you to move now, please?” He makes it into a question, staring up at George with wide, wet eyes, and he sees George’s expression soften before he leans down to kiss Usnavi.

“Okay, little one. Whatever you want, you’ve been so good for me.”

Usnavi chokes out a heartfelt “thank you” when George starts to move, drawing back and then pushing back in marginally faster, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting in as deep as he can. He finds another one of those measured rhythms, bone-deep satisfying and a horrible tease all at once, and Usnavi can feel himself losing coherence rapidly under the onslaught. George moves above him and in him, one hand anchored behind one of Usnavi’s thighs to keep his legs up around George’s middle, and Usnavi feels like he’s falling apart at the seams but in the best way possible.

“Do you want to touch yourself, little one?” George asks after a while, leaning down a little so that his stomach brushes against Usnavi’s cock, teasing. Usnavi cries out at the sudden sensation, almost too much to handle when he’s been neglected there for so long, but he nods frantically anyway, wanting to be overwhelmed. George shifts again so that Usnavi has enough room to get a hand between them. “Go ahead, sweet one,” George coaxes. “Make yourself feel good.”

Usnavi obeys gladly, reaching down to stroke himself and getting a little caught up in how much extra, brain-melting sensation it provides. He doesn’t even realize he’s sped his hand up until he hears George’s voice chiding, “ah, no, no, little one. Take your time.”

Usnavi groans but slows his hand anyway, matching his rhythm to George’s own even though his body is screaming at him that it just wants relief. “Good boy,” George purrs, “tell me how it feels.”

 _Like torture!_ Usnavi’s brain screams, but he knows that’s not the answer George is looking for, and it isn’t the whole truth anyway, so he takes a deep breath and steadies himself to respond, hand still moving. “Like I’m burning,” Usnavi says. “Like I’m close to the edge but I can’t get any closer ‘cuz I’m just hovering there. It’s good, God, it feels _so good_ , you feel _amazing_.” He breaks off, tipping his head back and moaning out loud when George presses in and sends sparks through Usnavi’s body.

“You feel amazing too, little one,” George says, leaning down and kissing Usnavi again while he fucks him. George nips lightly at Usnavi’s lower lip when he pulls away from the kiss, and the little blossom of pain combines with the shift in angle and George’s body pressed against Usnavi’s hand around his cock, and suddenly Usnavi goes from hovering on the edge to tipping right over it completely without warning. He spills all over his stomach, and George stares down at it while he keeps fucking him. Usnavi suddenly worries that he’s going to get in trouble for coming without permission, and hears himself start babbling.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, Daddy, I didn’t realize how close I was. I was trying to be good for you, I’m sorry,” he rambles, willing himself not to cry again because that would be ridiculous.

“Shhh,” George soothes. “You’re not in trouble, little one, it’s okay.” Usnavi takes a deep breath and nods, acknowledging. “Now, do you need me to pull out?” George asks, voice all concern, and Usnavi shakes his head.

“No, Daddy. Feels good, keep going, please.”

George speeds up a little once he knows Usnavi is alright to keep going, and Usnavi’s breath is knocked out of him at just that subtle change. George’s strokes are still totally controlled, like clockwork, but they’re a little faster than before, a little harder. Not the sweet, sharp, incredible poundings that Benny gives him a lot of the time, but still so good, and Usnavi can tell George is chasing his own release now. He lays there practically boneless through it, wanting to squeeze down on George to make it better for him but honestly not even having the energy, he’s so strung out and sensitive and feeling every one of George’s movements to his core. Finally, George’s movements start to stutter and he gasps out, “Close, little one.”

“C’mon Daddy,” Usnavi urges, looking up at George with hooded eyes. “Do it, please.”

George groans and his eyes slide shut as he comes, and Usnavi watches his face through it all and marvels once again at the idea that this is what Benny’s going to look like someday, this absolutely gorgeous sight is what Usnavi has to look forward to for at least another 20 years if he plays his cards right. George drops his head down to nibble at Usnavi’s neck again a little before pulling out carefully, letting Usnavi’s legs drop, finally. Usnavi sinks gracelessly into the comforter, closing his eyes and drifting in near-sleep while George gets up to dispose of the condom.

When George comes back over to the bed it’s with a wet washcloth – _he must have gone back to the bathroom to get it_ , Usnavi thinks – and cleans them both off. George lays the cloth on the table and picks up both sets of their underwear off the floor, sliding his own on before taking hold of Usnavi’s legs and maneuvering him until his are on too. Usnavi feels like he’s floating, still, and lets himself be surrounded by it. He hopes they’re going to go see Benny and Alex soon, but he’s too tired to make the move himself or even mention it, so he’ll just wait here and see what George does. It’s worked out for him well so far, anyway.

—

George finishes getting Usnavi back into his underwear and looks down at the exhausted man below him on the bed. George shakes his head, huffing a small, disbelieving laugh. He has absolutely no earthly idea how this ridiculous situation happened, but he can’t honestly say that he regrets it at all.

Seeing Alex’s visceral reaction to Benny – for all intents and purposes a version of George who’s much more age-appropriate for Alex – had caused at moment of insecurity in George’s mind, but thankfully it hadn’t lasted. Obviously Alex was reveling in the fact of Benny’s similarities and differences to George, but then Benny was doing the same to Alex, and George was doing the same to Usnavi, and, perhaps the key to George’s comfort with the whole situation: Usnavi was clearly very interested in George, not looking at him or reacting to him at all in a manner that suggested he was some less desirable version of Usnavi’s boyfriend. He and Usnavi just had a wonderful time together, George still feeling in awe at how pliant Usnavi is compared to his mouthy little Alexander. But now that it’s over, George’s thoughts are escaping to the next room over, wanting to go find his boy and deliver Usnavi safely back to Benny, where he belongs. The apartment is quiet, which Alexander is not, so George assumes that whatever he and Benny have been doing, it’s over with now, which means it’s safe to take Usnavi to the other room.

He reaches down and brushes a hand over Usnavi’s cheek, watching as the boy’s eyes flutter open. He looks so much like how Alexander does when he’s woken up that George’s heart clenches. The short hair and the few years age difference tug at George’s emotions as well. This could very well be what his boy will look like by the time he’s graduated law school, George realizes. He can’t wait to find out.

“Hey, little one,” George says quietly, and Usnavi hums and presses his face against George’s hand. _So sweet_ , George thinks for the millionth time. “You ready to go see Benny and Alex now, darling boy?”

Usnavi’s eyes pop open almost comically, and he sits up abruptly, nodding his head. “Yes!” he says excitedly, and George can’t help but laugh.

“Alright, then, lead the way,” he says, gesturing towards the door, and follows quietly behind as Usnavi makes his way down the hallway to the master bedroom, with the door now propped open slightly. George watches as Usnavi pushes in on the door and follows as he goes inside.

The first thing he takes in is Alex, of course, laid out on top of the covers in the center of the bed, shamelessly nude and seemingly asleep. Benny’s next to him on the far side next to the wall, laid down with his arm around Alex, but he’s definitely awake. Benny quirks them a smile and gives them a little wave in greeting, which Usnavi returns with an almost frantic-looking wave of his own. Benny’s smile grows wider looking at Usnavi, and George smiles looking at both of them. Benny dips his head and nips Alex on the earlobe sharply, startling Alex awake.

“Ouch,” Alex complains. “What the hell was that for?”

“Watch your tone,” George and Benny say at the same time, in the same tone. They exchange a wide-eyed look with one another. _Well then_ , George thinks. Alex’s head snaps up at the sound of George’s voice coming from across the room.

“Oh,” Alex says happily. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Hey, little one,” George returns, and watches as Usnavi crawls onto the bed and right over top of Alex, squeezing hiimself in between them to drape himself all over Benny while Alex shoots him a dirty look and scoots out of the way, closer to the edge of the bed.

“Ow, _rude_ ,” Alex says pointedly.

George laughs when Usnavi turnss and sticks his tongue out at Alex for a second, then smiles when Usnavi’s expression softens and he apologizes sincerely. Alex glares until George crosses over and gets into bed next to him, pulling him close and brushing a kiss to his temple.

“Be nice, Bee,” George says warningly, and Alex grumbles but turns to look back at Usnavi.

“It’s okay,” Alex says, not sounding petulant or insincere in the slightest. George kisses his cheek.

“Good boy,” he says, and Alex snuggles back into him, yawning.

“Did you have a good time, baby boy?” George hears Benny ask.

“Yes Sir,” Usnavi answers. “George was very nice and he made me feel very good.”

“I’m glad to hear that, baby boy,” Benny says. He raises his voice a little, pitching it towards the other side of the bed as he asks, “And was he good?”

George lifts his head to look at Benny over top of Alex and Usnavi. “He was an angel,” George answers. Benny smiles down at Usnavi, who squirms and blushes under the praise.

“That’s my perfect little boy,” Benny says sweetly, kissing him. George turns back to Alex, raising an eyebrow at him.

“And how was Alexander?” George asks pointedly, already knowing the answer. Alex squirms and blushes too, but it’s guilty rather than pleased, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Fought me almost every step of the way,” Benny says, and Alex affects a look that looks equal parts scandalized and betrayed.

“But,” Benny continues, “he did try to be good at least some of the time. And he was nothing I couldn’t handle in the end.”

Alex shoots George a look like _See? Praise me_ , and George rolls his eyes and shakes his head fondly.

“You’re wearing your underwear,” Alex comments as they all settle back down. Benny and Usnavi are whispering to each other and George doesn’t try to make out their conversation.

“How observant of you,” George responds drily, and Alex sticks his tongue out.

“Get mine for me?” Alex asks, fake-sweet and fluttering his eyelashes.

“Alright, little one,” George agrees, starting to move away. Alex does a victorious little wiggle and George points a stern finger at him. “Only because I’m on the outside edge,” he clarifies in his best _I mean it, Alexander_ tone. “Your legs work just fine and are a lot younger than mine. You’d be doing it yourself if it didn’t mean you’d be stepping all over me to get to them.”

Alex nods seriously, as though he’s really taking what George is saying to heart. _He’s such a brat_. George loves every single thing about him. He collects Alex’s underwear off the floor and hands them to him, waiting until Alex shimmies into them before laying back down.

“So what are you all gonna do about getting home?” Usnavi asks, and Alex shoots George a nervous look. George can admit to himself that the question makes him nervous as well, but he pluts on a brave, unworried face for Alex.

“I propose that we all just try and get some sleep for now, and we’ll worry about that in the morning if we need to,” he says with all the air of setting forth a motion on the Senate floor. Everyone else murmurs their agreement, and within minutes the room is full of deep breathing and light snores. George stays awake longer than anyone else, turned inward and looking at all three of the sleeping forms sharing the bed. After a while, though, not even his own worry over the situation can outweigh his body’s desire for rest and he drifts off as well as the others, pulling Alex close to him as he does.

When he’s woken up again, it’s to a ridiculous chill, even worse than the one he and Alex had felt earlier. It takes almost no time for him to understand what that means now that he’s been through it once, and he wakes himself up immediately, breathing the biggest sigh of relief when he recognizes his and Alex’s bedroom. Alex doesn’t seem to have noticed the change at all, so George shakes him awake gently.

“Bee,” he says. “Wake up, little one.”

“Daddy? It’s freezing,” Alex whines. George says nothing, just waits for that to sink in and laughs when Alex almost immediately sits up, eyes wide open as he takes in the sight of their room.

“We’re home!” he shouts, looking down at himself and then at George. “And we’re still in our underwear,” he points out. George shrugs.

“Oh well. It’s not like we don’t have plenty of clothes.”

“That’s true,” Alex agrees, pulling the covers aside and getting under them. George shifts around until he can do the same on his side, and they lay together. “Hey, and maybe Benny and Usnavi will wear our clothes! That would be cute,” Alex muses, making them both laugh until Alex suddenly sighs. “Think we’ll ever see them again?” he asks, sounding a little wistful.

“They were wonderful,” George says carefully, “but I think once was enough.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Alex agrees, with only a tiny hint of resignation in his voice.

They settle back down to sleep, and George reflects on what’s happened in the last several hours. Usnavi was sweet, and George could easily see why Benny should – and likely does – consider himself a very lucky man. But holding Alex now, back in their own home where they belong, George has possibly never felt more happy with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me talking about Hamilton/In the Heights on tumblr @regards-to-abigail  
> Catch me talking about millions of other fandoms on tumblr @stutter-startle


End file.
